The Tale of Two Semes
by EmoSunshine
Summary: Throughout history, it has been proven that two dominant figures looking to secure the same post could not live harmoniously. Due to circumstances that have yet to be discovered, the same could not be said for Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Warning**: Gay men having butt-sex. That is all.

—

The Tale of Two Semes

_By EmoSunshine_

—

Throughout history, it has been proven that two dominant figures looking to secure the same post could not live harmoniously. Each dominant would seek to destroy or overtake the other. Thus, causing mayhem and discord. Due to circumstances that have yet to be discovered, the same could not be said for Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, both aggressively dominant males.

Naruto was a man of godly proportions. Golden bronze skin covered every inch of a hard muscled body that oozed raw animal magnetism. Sparkling fox-like cerulean eyes constantly alighted with mischief danced from beneath a short, wild mop of flyaway, sunflower-colored locks. Luscious plump dark pink lips were permanently set into a dazzling smile, giving way to six thin whisker-like marks, three adorning each cheek. Standing at a staggering 6'3, the man was a marvel.

Sasuke was no less beautiful, but was the polar opposite of Naruto with every facet of his being. Creamy, pale, porcelain skin wound tightly around the lithe corded muscles of the man's body. Calculating obsidian orbs matched equally black hair, styled—spiked—in the back with two long bangs dropping to chin length. The stylish tresses gave off bluish tint when struck by sunlight. Thin pale pink lips, curled into a small smirk, struck cords of lust in the hearts of many. Sasuke stood equal in height to his counterpart.

Not only were their appearances different, their personalities conflicted as well. Naruto's optimistic attitude, humble and easygoing persona contrasted greatly to Sasuke's silent arrogance, shrewd intelligence and haughty indifference towards any and all that he didn't deem worthy of his time. Naruto's whole disposition drew people to him while Sasuke's sent lesser men running away in terror.

In terms of stamina and endurance, the men were evenly matched. Being two wholly competitive males, in the early stages of their relationship, numerous competitions were executed and validated this point. Where brute strength was concerned, Naruto had Sasuke beat. But as far as intellect went, Sasuke was definitely victorious. What Naruto lacked in book smarts, he made up for in common sense, however.

Even so, however different they may be, these two men have been involved in a relationship for the last three years and still going strong. With this knowledge firmly in mind, many people, already familiar with these two domineering young men and their insatiable sex drives, have pondered one question over and over in their minds: Who tops?

"They both top."

"WHAT?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's outburst, barely resisting the urge to give the female a good smack on the head.

"They take turns topping," she explained slowly, as if speaking to a child.

Ino's eyes widened comically. "B-but. . . _how_?" the blonde asked, still in shock.

Sakura released a sigh that spoke of exasperation one could only develop while in the presence of idiots. "One day, Naruto shoves his cock up Sasuke's ass. The next, Sasuke takes his dick to Naruto's ass. Naruto and Sasuke take turns topping."

Ino leveled a pale blue glare at her friend. "Okay. I get that much. . ."

Scoffing noises could be heard coming from the pink-haired female's general direction. Ino, however, graciously decided to ignore it lest she rip some of that pretty pink hair from the roots. "But how? I thought that Naruto would be tapping that ass on a regular."

"Well he does. Sasuke taps it just as much though," Sakura replied, a lecherous smile curling her lips.

"And they're okay with this?"

"That's a stupid fucking que-" she laughed nervously at Ino's scowl, coughing a little. "Um, I mean. . . _obviously_. They've been together for a while now and from what I hear. . ." a perverted giggle bubbled in her throat. "The sex is pretty damn spectacular."

Ino gaped at her friend, a light blush rising on her cheeks. "You listen to them?" she practically shrieked, embarrassment raising her voice at least two octaves higher.

"Yes," Sakura admitted shamelessly. "But you would too," she argued defensively. "They live next door, and they're so damn loud!"

Ino shook her head, the blush darkening as images of the two men interlocked in a passionate tangle of limbs danced before her eyes. "We should to spy on them."

"_Huh_?"

Now it was Ino's turn to commence with the eye rolling. "Have you ever seen them have sex?"

"No," Sakura answered uncertainly

"Would you like to see them have sex?" she pressed.

A large fear-inducing grin spread across Sakura's face. "Yes."

"_Well. ._ ." Ino said, lolling her head to the side as if contemplating the idea.

"Let's go!" Sakura squealed, hopping off the high stool in her excitement and half-dragging Ino off hers.

"B-but how do you know that they're having. . . s-sex right now?" she stammered, tripping over her feet as the ecstatic woman pulled her through the door of her family's flower shop.

"Sasuke and Naruto are the two horniest men I know. Trust me. They're fucking," the pink-haired woman replied confidently, looking back at her friend and sending a brilliant smile her way.

"I see. . . "

For the eighth time that day, Ino questioned Sakura's sanity.

One damaged stop sign, two obliterated potted plants and three missed—blatantly ignored—red lights later, Sakura and Ino were crouched outside of Naruto and Sasuke's house looking in over the windowsill.

"This doesn't feel right."

"This was your idea," Sakura hissed, jabbing a finger at the blonde female.

"I know, I know, but what if they catch us?" Ino whispered uncertainly, sending suspicious glances towards the street.

"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes." Her ears perked at the sound of movement within the house. "Shh! They're coming."

Two men stumbled into the room, completely oblivious to the two pairs of blue and green eyes trailing their every movement with rapt fascination.

Naruto slammed Sasuke against the closed door, latching onto the man's racing pulse point as his hands slipped under the navy blue, cotton T-shirt before roughly pulling the offending material over the man's dark head. Hungry, lust-clouded, sapphire eyes roved over the Uchiha's firm chest, his hands joining in to further continue the exploration. Pressing his broader torso into the man's front, he nipped at the pale neck before him. His tongue laved at the creamy skin as he sank further down, leaving a trail of love bites that would surely form dark hickeys in his wake. Sasuke moaned, the guttural sound fully stiffening Naruto's half-hard erection.

"Ah. . . Naruto."

Long, pale, artistic fingers gripped blond locks in an iron fist, tugging tightly when straight white teeth scraped across a perked nipple. He flattened his tongue against the sensitive nub, sucking it into his mouth before releasing it and rendering the same attention to its twin. Naruto bit into the protruding flesh once more, rolling it between his teeth before his tongue soothed the now angry red nipple.

Sasuke, however, was quickly becoming aggravated with the extensive foreplay. "Listen Naruto. Don't coddle me. I want you to fuck me into _that_," he pointed a finger, "bloody bed until I can't tell 'A' from 'bull foot,' (1)" he demanded snidely, a sneer twisting his lips.

Ino and Sakura would later ponder that phrase.

Naruto looked up at him from beneath those bright golden bangs, blazing, azure eyes swirling with dark amusement as his tongue teased Sasuke's nipple again. Groaning, Sasuke hauled Naruto's face to his, capturing the man's lips in a brutal kiss. His tongue delved into the hot moist cavern sucking on Naruto's tongue eagerly as they fought for dominance. Naruto alternated between sucking and biting, scraping blunt fingernails over the man's perky buds. The Uchiha breathed hitched, pressing even closer to the warm body and tightening his hold in those sunshine locks.

Tanned calloused hands moved over the man's narrow hips, cupping the firm jean-clad ass and kneading the pert flesh roughly. Naruto popped the button on Sasuke's designer jeans, the expensive piece of plastic flying to no one-gave-a-shit. He smirked into the kiss, knowing that the Uchiha would be pissed later, but was too far-gone to notice anything now. Shoving the dense material over creamy, pale thighs, he hoisted the man up gently, the pants falling from his ankles.

"Up." He growled against the man's lips, staring lustfully at his boyfriend's long, pink, _hard_ cock.

Naruto ate Sasuke's moan greedily while the man hastily complied to his wishes, wrapping those legs around Naruto's hips and arms around a thick tan neck as he ground his erection on washboard abs in an attempt to ease the building ache in his cock. Sasuke wound an arm around Naruto's torso, bringing their chests together tightly before burying his hands in slightly damp blond tresses.

Sasuke felt light-headed. Naruto hadn't allowed him to take a full breath of air as his tongue continued to ruthlessly plunder Sasuke's groaning mouth as if it were some sort of glorious conquest. Naruto was devouring him, thrusting his tongue in tandem with his hips. A thin trail of saliva leaked from the corner of pale lips, but Sasuke refused to break the kiss; oxygen was for pussies.

Naruto—feeling merciful—released the now kiss swollen lips, parting with a nip as he stared up into dazed obsidian. Sasuke stare was barely lucid, a pink tongue peeking out to taste Naruto on his lips. Dark indigo dilated at the sight, leaning forward to capture those pretty lips once more. He licked and sucked, biting back a groan when Sasuke's hand moved to his ears and tugged sharply. With a primal growl, the blond male thrust up against man's erection, hell-bent on imprinting the Uchiha's back into the bedroom door. Sasuke gave a desperate keen, loving the aggressive treatment and coarse material of Naruto's jeans on his cock.

"Naruto…" he whimpered, pressing his mouth to the blond man's ear and whispering hotly, "bed." He felt rather than heard the man's sharp intake of breath against chest and before he could register what was happening, he was sailing through the air, landing face-first on the king sized bed.

"Did you see that?" Ino hissed, her eyes latched on Sasuke's aerial form as she slapped at Sakura's arm.

"I don't know Ino. I might have missed it."

Ino didn't pick up on the barb, her brain having turned to mush when the nipple play started. "Shikamaru had better start pumping some iron. I wanna get thrown like that."

Sakura could only nod in agreement.

Before Sasuke could regain adequate control of his muscles and process the fact that, yes, he _had_ been judo flipped onto the bed, Naruto pounced on him, large and thoroughly naked body pressing intimately into his back.

Sasuke wondered idly when Naruto had removed his pants, but when a hot, slick palm ran the length of his spine and Naruto's thick cock slid between his cheeks, he decided that he didn't care. He pushed back, biting his bottom lip harshly and sucking it into his mouth as Naruto's throbbing flesh surged forward.

Shuddering as Naruto's teeth snagged and teasing the soft flesh of his earlobe, Sasuke mewled softly, gripping at the sheet beneath his palms. A breathy chuckle washed over him, making his body flush with heat as he pushed his ass back wantonly on Naruto's dick. The sinister sound continued, and he turned his face into the sheets, embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

"Tsk, tsk, so demanding Sasuke. . ." the husky voice began, sending a sensuous through Sasuke's body. "I tried to be nice. I really did. But being the selfish and ungrateful bitch that you are, you didn't appreciate any of it," he commented in mock disappointment, shaking his head as calloused hands making their way to narrow hips. "I'm going to fuck you on all fours with your face buried in the sheets, hole bared to me." Naruto's words sent new blood rushing to his already engorged cock, precum leaking from the swollen head. "You will not touch me. You will not touch yourself. And I am sure as hell not going to touch you until I think you deserve it. Am I understood?"

Sasuke, who had been rubbing his ass against Naruto's dick all throughout the monologue, stopped abruptly, tensing in anticipation. Looking over his shoulder, he found searing blue eyes boring into his own. Unconsciously, his hand reached between his legs, aiming to stroke his penis under the intensity of that stare, but a large hand squeezed his wrist hard. His gaze shifted to Naruto's stony face, and he trembled, moaning and arching under the man's muscular frame.

"Naruto, I. . ."

Tanned fingers bit into his wrist painfully. "Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Good. Now, put on a decent show for me, Sasuke. Make me want to fuck you."

Pale arms stretched forward, fingers gripping the bars of the headboard and flexing tightly about them. He arched his back, supple spine curving. Rubbing his cock against the sheets, he moaned loudly. His eyes slipped shut, dark lashes resting against pale cheeks as he ground his erection into the mattress, biting his lips and moving his hips in small, controlled circles.

"Na. . . ruto. Oh god. I want you so bad." He panted, pushing his ass back and baring his wildly twitching hole to his lover. "I feel so hot," he groaned, staring into darkened cobalt and licking his lips. "I want your hands here," he crooned and gave his hips a little shake. "Your mouth everywhere, and your cock. . . oh god. . .you know where I want that baby." Sasuke whispered, knowing that Naruto loved it when he talked dirty.

"I want you to fuck me into the mattress until my nipples are raw and my dick is pressed between my stomach and this bed." Sasuke breathed, a fine sheen of sweat coating his body. The images were heady and his breath came in shallow, ragged pants as a result. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, and he swallowed convulsively, suddenly wishing that his lover would ram that thick long cock down his throat. "Naruto, fuck me _please_," he pleaded now, desperate. "Fill me with your cum," he whimpered, his lithe body twisting, toes curling.

"No moment is more perfect than when your dick is in me. Sliding in and out as I scream your name. Fucking pounding into me until we eventually end up breaking the damn headboard again. Naruto? Won't you fuck me. . . ? Please? 'Ruto. . ." he gasped out.

Naruto, whose eyes had been trained on the Uchiha's writhing form, sex throbbing painfully between his legs, crawled over the man's body—still not touching—and shoved three fingers in Sasuke's mouth.

"Suck," the blond snarled into his ear.

Sasuke was too eager to comply, his tongue wrapping around the large fingers, wetting and sucking salaciously. Soon, those fingers were ripped from his mouth, and he released a cry of displeasure that turned into a sultry groan when all three were rammed into his ass instead.

Tears sprang to his eyes. The ring of his anus burned, contracting wildly around the intrusion. Pinpricks of pleasured pain laced his spine, and Sasuke released a shaky breath when the slow penetration began. Naruto worked Sasuke's hole thoroughly but shallowly, denying the man the satisfaction he craved. Sasuke grunted, dark bangs sticking to his face as he pushed back, trying to get those fingers deeper. The exaggerated slowness was maddening, and Sasuke's frustration was nearly palpable when Naruto refused to hit his prostate. Just when he was about ready to throw Naruto down and ride his cock into submission, his mouth dropped open into a choked scream when Naruto's fingers, _finally_, stabbed at his prostate.

Naruto repeated the action viscously, reveling in the strangled sounds of pleasure it evoked. A large tanned palm gripped the base of his leaking erection, strong fingers squeezing roughly before stroking from base to tip, spreading precum over his thick length. Pulling his fingers free and ignoring the groan of dismay, he guided the head of his shaft to the small pucker, breaching the tight ring of muscle in an unhurried manner. Sasuke practically purred in delight beneath him. Muscles in his arms and legs quivered, begging him to move faster as he sunk into the heated passage. Sweat poured down his temples, blond air matting to his face and his breaths becoming labored.

Without warning, Sasuke took Naruto's cock to the hilt, impatient. A scream of pure rapture and a choked gasp echoed throughout the room. Naruto pulled out before slowly pushing back in with depthless strokes, the head of his penis barely breaching the tight hole before slipping out only to echo his previous ministrations.

"Naruto. . ." Sasuke sobbed in frustration, trying to impale himself on that delicious cock. "Fuck me dammit!" he hissed angrily.

Blistering hands found his waist, blunt fingernails digging into the pale skin as Naruto started a brutal pace. His hips snapped fast, pounding into the prone body beneath him savagely. Naruto's name fell from Sasuke's lips in disjointed gasps, his dark head occasionally bumping against the wooden headboard as he met Naruto thrust for thrust. Ecstasy painted his insides as Naruto struck his prostate over and over again.

Naruto increased the pace considerably, the carnal sight of his dick being swallowed by the tight black channel nearly becoming his undoing. He splayed his fingers on man's nape, fisting luxurious and sweat soaked black locks before forcing the Uchiha's face into the mattress. Naruto's strokes—if possible—became more brutal and unyielding.

Sasuke's body was on fire. Naruto was filling him so well. Each thrust had his body writhing in a painful euphoria. His body tensed, white clouding his vision. Hot spurts of cum burst from his cock and dirtied the sheets below. Naruto's name became a prayer on his lips as the man continued the onslaught on his abused hole.

The burning in his ass intensified, but his hole twitched greedily as it consumed the rigid intruder over and over again. Formerly pristine sheets muffled loud cries and whimpers, and Sasuke tore at them in a futile attempt to reclaim his sanity. One particularly hard thrust sent his body spasming, and he closed his eyes, consciousness abandoning him in a hurry.

Sasuke woke, in that same position, Naruto's cock still pumping insistently against his prostate. His head lolled forward, back arching dangerously and screaming hoarsely as Naruto's battering tempo left him reeling. He sobbed, his over-sensitized body shuddering and whining in pleasure so raw that it bordered on agony while Naruto's dick continued to saw into him.

Just when Sasuke thought that he would slip into the black abyss of consciousness yet again, Naruto's big body jerked, thrusts becoming erratic as he shot his load into Sasuke's ass, the warm liquid filling him and triggering the Uchiha's second orgasm. Naruto rode out his orgasm, chest coming to rest against Sasuke's back and pressing kisses to the man's nape. With a grunt, he pulled out, cum trickling from Sasuke's hole and running down a pale thigh.

"Naruto. . ." Sasuke whispered, throat sore and parched, "In exactly one hour," he continued, glassy eyes seeking out Naruto's form, "your ass is mine." Sasuke concluded, falling into sweet slumber right after and missing the smirk that appeared on a tanned face. Naruto followed suit, moving to the side slightly as to avoid falling on Sasuke's back. Lying on his side, he pulled Sasuke's back to his chest, slinging a hand possessively over his waist as he too embraced the darkness that beckoned.

Sakura turned her head slowly, the thick haze shrouding her brain from having witnessed one of the greatest displays of sexual prowess hindering her movements. Glazed jade eyes landed on Ino's immobile form, the blonde's eyes still glued to the couple passed out on the bed.

"Sakura," Ino began, voice deceptively calm, pale blue gaze meeting hers. "We have exactly forty minutes to ride our husbands' dicks and get our asses back here for the next show."

The pink-haired female blinked as Ino got up and made her way to Sakura's modest, hunter green Honda. "But I live next door. . ." she protested weakly.

"Move your ass, Forehead!" Ino called, hopping into the passenger's side.

Once the wheels began turning in her brain again, Sakura practically materialized to the driver's seat, putting the car in gear and gunning towards Shikamaru's and Ino's apartment, making a quick call to Lee telling him to meet them there in five minutes.

The poor old woman, crossing the street a few blocks down, wouldn't know what hit her.

Author's Note: _Revised 06.03.2011._ Hopefully I caught all the mistakes this time around. Lol, I'll be posting the long overdue second half in the next couple of days.


End file.
